new wolf in town
by amypop
Summary: Haley potter defeats lord voldemort but then greyback bites her and then she gets and gift from the gods and goes to forks, Washington to start anew. Sethx fem harry Jacob x Luna Paul x Hermione


After the war

Flash back

Harry just defeated lord voldemort. She was limping on her way back to the castle when fenrir greyback the fiercest of all werewolves pushed harry to the ground and bit her. " Ha ha ha wonder what the wizarding world would think of their savior now, potter," snarled fenrir. All harry could do was twitch in pain until fenrir ran away. Then she passed out unconscious.

* Harry dream world*

2 figures appeared before harry and they begin to talk. " Do not fear girl, my name is lady artemis goddess of the moon, hunt, wild, and childbirth and this is lady aphrodite goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality," said artemis. Harry immediately bowed. " Oh no need for that harry," said aphrodite. " Anyways as you know you have just been bitten by a werewolf which turns you into a werewolf, well now i'm going to turn you into a lycon, the ruler of all wolf and shapeshifters as it will be known, You will be 100x stronger, your senses will increase by 100x, 100x faster, eyesight will be 100x better, your hearing will be 100x better ,this form will make you the most beautiful thing in the world, in your wolf form no wolf type or shifter will be able to resist you. you will the most beautiful which will unfortunately make human want you so badly, now your height will increase to 5'11,your instant healing will also increase 100x and it will happen in both your human and wolf form , your eyes will turn greenish blue, you can transform by will, you can resist the full moon and your body heat will increase so much that you won't feel cold in winter or you won't even have a problem with the heat,"Said artemis. Harry was staring wide eyed. " Oh theres more you will also be blessed by 9 gods, i'll go first," said aphrodite. " I bless ,you with more beauty and charm speak," said aphrodite. & other figures appeared. " I bless you with the power to be able to use the power of the moon and you will be able to control animals," said artemis. " i am poseidon and i bless you with the power to control earthquakes, storms and water," said poseidon. " i am lord zeus and i bless you with the power to fly, control wind, and lightning," said zeus. " I'm apollo and i bless you with the power to control fire and healing,"said apollo " i'm lady athena and i bless you with the power of wisdom and battle strategies," said athena. " i'm lady hestia and i give you power to summon food and greek fire," said hestia." i'm lord hades and i bless you with the power to control the dead,shadows,and power to shadow travel," said hades. "i'm lord chaos and i give you the power to control time, clouds, monsters, stars, and any blood plus some wings that you can activate any time you want ," said lord chaos in a powerful voice. " You are the champion of the gods and chaos," said chaos. 8 figures left. " Harry remeber when you wake up immediatly turn into your wolf form and run into the forest," said artemis before disappearing also. Harry immediatly woke up from his dream quickly turned into a wolf and ran into the forest. In the forest harry check out her wolf form in a puddle of water. She was a beautiful wolf with black fur, greenish blue eyes, and a star symbol on his head. Then harry transformed back into her human form. her hair went down to her waist in waves, eyes were the same greenish blue, body was tanned and hour glass figure, height 5'11, beautiful face, and small muscles were there.

flash back

" Well i can't let hermione and ron see me like this," thought harry. she decided to use her shadow travel powers to go to a place where no one would bother her. Harry left with a pop and one last bye to her friends. She appeared next to a board that said forks, washington. Harry immediately went to a car shop and bought a mustang stingray. Then she went to one of the estates of potter family. It was a very beautiful expensive manor with a forest behind the house. The house had a fountain with 2 pheonix standing in the middle with water pouring out of its mouth. Then there was the huge balcony, golden stairs, ballroom,huge library, huge living room, the house had 5 house elves- misty, red, bubbles, drake, and rajok and harry's personal elf atoria . The house had 10 huge bedrooms and 1 huge master bedroom. It had the potter crest on the front of the house now with the black crest. It was a dream house that felt so lonley. Right when harry finished thinking that the phone rang. ' hello harry this is hermione and luna we were wondering if we could come live with you," asked hermione. " No problem,"said harry. Hermione and luna exited the fireplace and sat on harry's couch. " well how shall i start, Hermione was just finished with her school work when she….

Flash back

hermione just finished with her potions essay and went to go help ron when she saw lavender a ron having sex. Hermione ran from the room before either of them could see her. She ran into luna's room and told her everything and in return luna told her how she was bitten by a right after that they decided to call harry.

End of flashback

harry was so angry right now she was about to go murder ron for what he did to hermione. " harry it's okay," said hermione. "okay fine, but if you guys are going to be living with me i'll have to turn you guys into lycons," said harry. " What will happen to us," asked luna. " well for starters you'll have better hearing, looks, senses, etc and you will be the duchess of wolfs and shapeshifters," said harry. " okay i will do that cause it will help me not change on the full moon plus harry you will be needing some help in your immortal life so we shall be together forever," said luna. " i agree," said hermione. Harry couldn't take it any more she grabbed them in a death hug. " okay you will have to first stay still when i bite your neck it will cause pain a little then your body self will turn much more beautiful," said harry. Luna and hermione nodded their heads. Harry transformed into her wolf form and bit both hermione and luna on the shoulder. They tried not to scream out then it turned into a whimper then they fell to the ground panting. " Now you think of you wolf form and transform," said harry. Hermione and luna changed, hermione turned into a wolf with honey colored fur and honey colored eyes, lua turned into a pure white-ish blonde wolf with sapphire blue eyes. Ten the 3 friends gasped and they transformed back. " now all we need to do is enroll into forks or la push high," said harry. " i say la push high," said hermione. The other two girls agreed. " we are so going to wipe the la push boys," said harry. " hell yeah i say harry is going to be the first one to get a boyfriend," said hermione. " not true anyways we got names luna can keep hers hermione you are going to have to be my twin sister hermione potter has a nice ring to it," said harry. The 3 girls retired to their bedrooms after having some fun.

Next day…..

The 3 girls entered harry's mustang stingray and harry drove them all to school. Once they exited the car boys were all lusting and having a arousal, while girls were staring in awe and jealousy. The 3 girls just ignored them all and walked up to the recipient and asked their for their schedule. They quickly gathered their stuff and walked to music class together. they entered the classroom with a knock. " oh you must be haley and hermione potter and you also luna lovegood," said the professor. " my name is professor goldensong," said the professor now named as goldensong. " okay hermione please go sit by paul, harriet please go sit over there next to seth,and luna please go sit by jacob," said professor goldensong. The 3 went to their spots immediately feeling a connection between them and their partner. " okay since you three are the new students you got to do a portion of something," said professor goldensong. Harry went towards the mike and guitar, luna took the drums, and hermione took the keyboard.

" okay this is slow down by selena gomez," said harry. She began to sing while hermione and luna began playing their instruments.

Now that I have captured your attention

I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention

Mr. T, you say I'm ready for inspection

Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression

Oh, oh

Can we take it nice and slow, slow

Break it down and drop it low, low

Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications

So long as we can keep this record on rotation

You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation

Breathe me in, breathe me out

So amazing

Oh, oh

Can we take it nice and slow, slow

Break it down and drop it low, low

Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out

The music's got me going

Breathe me in, breathe me out

No stop until the morning

Breathe me in, breathe me out

You know I'm ready for it

For it, for it!

Yeah!

Breathe me in, breathe me out

The music's got me going

Breathe me in, breathe me out

No stop until the morning

Breathe me in, breathe me out

You know I'm ready for it

For it, for it!

Yeah!

(I-It's the cataracts)

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

How do I do it?

I-I-It's the cataracs

Ha ha ha ha

At the end of the song the whole class was staring at the girls in awe and shock. Then the whole class started screaming and whistling. The professor thanked them. The girls sat back down with girls and boys trying trying to be either friends with her or be her boy friend. The bell finally rang then the 3 girls exited the room with only one thought high school is awesome.

Lunch

The girls sat in the middle table. A crowd of pops headed over to them at sat down. " hello my name is jane, would you guys like to be friends with us," asked mira. " of course we would," said hermione getting rid of the fake american accent she was using. " you guys are british, cool hot british girls," said a boy named mark. He began flirting with harry. Suddenly harry stood up and said " guys its time we leave we got to go somewhere," said harry. Hermione and luna followed her out the cafeteria door.

The boys

" Hey guys i just imprinted on haley potter," said seth. " you too I imprinted of that girl named hermione potter and jacob here imprinted on that luna girl," said paul. The pack just stared at each other before finally falling on the floor laughing about how they finally imprinted. The guys went on their patrol when they scented 3 different wolves in their territory. They pack ran to go confront the other wolves that intruded on their territory. 3 beautiful female wolves were playing on the ground one was pure white with blue eyes, one pure black wolf with greenish blue eyes ,and the last one had honey colored fur and honey colored eyes. The 3 finally noticed the male wolves and began snarling. Sam changed back to his human forms and the rest of the pack did also." i'm sorry but who are you guys," asked sam. The 3 wolves turned to their human forms, the boys gasped there standing before them was harry,luna, and hermione. " hello you guys now know we are wolves, we used today as the day to show ourselves to you," said hermione. " we already knew you were shapeshifters," said luna. " then why not just tell us before," asked jacob. " because then it won't be fun would it," said harry. " anyways we haven't been introduced," said luna. " my name is princess haley potter of wolves, shapeshifters, and demons," aid harry. " i am the duchess of wolves, shapeshifters, and demons,"said luna. " i'm hermione potter adoptive sister of harry, duchess of wolves,shapeshifters, and demons," said hermione. The boys just stood their jaws dropped because they were standing in front of royalty. " wait if you are really who you say show me the royal mark," said jacob. Harry pulled down her shoulder sleeve and showed the tattoo of a lion and a snake twisted together. " okay fine your majesty, why are you here," asked seth. " we are here to meet our imprint," said harry. " we also know that 3 of you guys are ours," said luna. " I'm your imprint," said seth stepping forward in front of harry. " i'm your imprint," said jacob to luna. " i'm your imprint,"said paul stepping in front of hermione. The girls stepped forward and nuzzled their mates. The rest of the pack let their packs to go meet with their mates. " hey girls i've decided that we should live here, my brother will be able to take care of the kingdom," said harry. " yeah," said hermione. " okay since you guys are now part of the pack, you must go meet the cullens," said paul. " are you sure, what about the treaty," said jacob worriedly. " oh don't worry the vamps won't disobey their princess, treaty or not," said harry. She walked straight passed the line and headed toward where she could sense wolves. Then luna and hermione followed her. " You guys aren't breaking the treaty if you are with us," said luna. The male wolves eventually followed them after a few puppy dog faces. " Hello who are you asks emmett staring at harry. " hello emmett we would like to carlisle," said harry. " oh follow me," emmett said. The 7 entered cullen manor and sat on the chair in different positions. Harry laying of seth's chest, luna sitting in jacob's lap, hermione laying against paul's shoulder. Edward, bella, rosalie,alice,jasper,esme,emmett,and carlisle. hermione,harry,and luna nodded to the cullens but gave bella a disgusted stare when they heard her thoughts. They had to hold down luna from killing her. " how could you betray me jacob you belong to me," said bella. " when did i ever belong to you," asked jacob. " you belong to me that slut doesn't deserve to be yours," said bella. Instantly harry had bella's neck tight in her hand. " Do you know who we are disgusting mortal,"asked harry. " you are a monster," said bella. Hermione, Luna, and harry laughed cruelly. " no you idiot, she is the princess of shapeshifters, wolves, and demons," said hermione. Rosalie walked up to bella and slapped her. " rose," said edward. " she called us monsters, if she calls our princess a monster then she insulted us," said rosalie. " edward you can't let them do this to me,"said bella. "oh one more thing edward she doesn't love you her thoughts are all filled with thoughts of becoming a vampire," said hermione. " i'm your mate edward you can't let them do this to me," said bella. " actually edward i had a vision your real mate is a girl named tracy davis," said alice. "wait guys tracy's coming here," asked harry. " yes she is," said alice. " oh shit harry, your ex draco is coming and he's still in love with you, seth be careful draco is powerful in politics, when he wants something he will do anything to get it," said luna paling. " he won't get anywhere near you," said seth. " i'm not the only one if draco comes then blaise and theodore will be coming luna, hermione," said harry. paul hugged hermione closer and jacob growled thinking i'm not let some maniac take away something i love. This made all the girls smile. " ooh another vision emmett and rosalie, emmett your mate is daphne greengrass and rosalie your mate is neville longbottom," said alice. " my own mate sirius black is coming," said alice. " your mate is my god-father," said harry. " yup," said alice. Harry began thinking of ways to break out to sirius, siri your mate is alice she's a vampire. Unfortunately she was cut off by her thoughts by a figure shimmering in the living room. When the shimmering ended there stood sirius smiling. " hey prongslet, miss me," said sirius. Harry jumped into sirius arms. Once he put down harry his eye got in contact with alice and just stared into her eyes while alice did the same thing to sirius. "Hey alice, sirius you can start you lovey dovey things later on," said harry. This made sirius blush and if alice wasn't a vamp she would be blushing like a tomato. " i can't be with him i'm a vampire and your human," alice said to sirius. Sirius took her hand and led her into a separate room. The couple came back with sirius having fangs. " won't the treaty be broken," asked seth. " Well actually it won't since you have the princess right here agreeing with what happened the volturi can't harm you as long as you're under my protection," said haley. " Hey saying this doesn't it mean that we'll be paying the volturi a visit," asked luna. Jacob was nuzzling her neck.


End file.
